Tonight Is The Night
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin's POV during Any Other Night. I guess its a sort of sequel. *shrugs* Enjoy! I still suck at summaries.


**Hey, peoples! School is great so far! I promised I would write more and I have yet to keep that promise. I found this little guy hiding in the back of my memory card. I guess it was supposed to be a sort of Alvin's POV during Any Other Night. Don't get excited, its terrible. LOL, Hope you enjoy it.**

**Tonight Is The Night**

"Okay, fellas. Off to bed." Dave said switching off the TV.

"C'mon Dave!" I complained. "Fifteen more minutes!"

Dave gave me a stern glare. I knew I couldn't argue my way into staying up later than usual. Dave wasn't having this time. I sighed and followed my brothers as we went upstairs into the bathroom to brush our teeth. "Alvin, why do you insist on begging Dave to let you stay up late every night?" Simon asked me. "It never works."

Simon always knew how to rub my own ego in my face. He was smart like that. He might have been smart, but he was still annoying. I envied that. I smiled to myself. "Why do you insist on talking to me? I never listen." I joked.

Simon glared as I smiled triumphantly. Theodore let out a small giggle and left the bathroom, seeing as he was silently preparing for bed while we argued. Simon and I began brushing our own teeth. I looked over towards Simon and noticed him slowly lowering his toothbrush to rinse it off. I grinned as opportunity knocked. I then removed my own toothbrush but quickly bent over to spit, shooting out the toothpaste all over Simon's toothbrush. "ALVIN!" He screamed in anger.

I laughed and quickly ran to my room. When I entered the room, I saw Theodore was already asleep. Silently, I changed into my own pajamas, and slipped into bed. Soon after, I heard Simon come in and get in his own bed. Silence. The only time, in the long twenty-four hours I could let my hidden emotions flow. I didn't know why I acted the way I did towards Simon.

I have tantalized, pranked, and harassed Simon for as long as I could remember, but I never had a motive for it all. I just did it. I thought I only did it to get a good laugh. It was all in fun to me. No harm done.

Boy was I wrong.

Do you remember a time in your life, when a girl or guy would pick on you and trouble you to no end? Then you would tell your parents, and they'd say. "Oh, Its just because they like you." You starting to catch on? Good.

I had known this for quite sometime, but had never acted on my true feelings for him. To be honest I was scared. Not of what Simon might think, but of my feelings in general. But it takes a big man to admit he's scared. If my pride couldn't get in the way of me admitting I was afraid, what was stopping from telling him.

I response to my new found confidence and vulnerability I made a decision. Tonight was the night. I turned toward the clock. 12:17 am. I took a deep breath and without a second thought I threw off my blankets and quickly but quietly made my way to Simon's bed. I slowly glanced at Theodore. He was still asleep. I continued to creep to the side of Simon's bed and stood silently for moment. I was beginning to rethink this whole thing.

I quickly swallowed any doubts I had. "Simon, are you awake?" I asked gently. Simon slowly opened his eyes. I held back a smile as I looked into his eyes. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" I continued. I could tell Simon was confused by my actions. I didn't blame him, I was a bit out of character. As skeptical as Simon might have been that night, he nonetheless scooted over to make room for me.

This made me smile as I quickly climbed into his bed. I realized this made me come off as somewhat eager, and Simon noticed, but I didn't care. Tonight was the night. We both burrowed into the warm blankets. The smile on my face slowly faded. I was not yet satisfied. I looked toward him. He was motionless, except for his chest slowly rising and falling.

Hesitantly, I turned onto my side and scooted closer to him. I put my arm across his chest. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I waited for his reaction. I felt him turned towards me. I was too nervous to open my eyes and see what his response was. To my surprise, I felt his lightly press his lips to my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

Simon turned around so his back was facing mine before he had a chance to see my eyes shoot open. I small smile appeared on my face. _Am I dreaming? _I thought. I slowly reached down to pinch myself. I was not dreaming. My smile slowly became a grin. "I love you too." I whispered back. I closed my eyes still smiling to myself.

Tonight was definitely the night.

_**Fin**_

**Bleck! Toldja it was bad! Gosh, what was I smoking that night? LOL, well that's my opinion. What do you think? Send me flames! C'mon, I deserve it!** **Review!**


End file.
